


Crazy Things

by watanukitty



Category: Hercules (1997), xxxHoLic
Genre: Crack Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3895228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watanukitty/pseuds/watanukitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuko and Hades share a laugh over drinks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy Things

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been having loads of Hercules-related feels lately so here we are.

"Wait wait wait hold on," the lord of the Underworld wheezed, "he stopped your time?!

"Yes!" Yuuko answered, slamming her glass on the bar table for emphasis. "And now--"

"You have a this whole hot mess, right? Oh this is rich!" Hades guffawed, producing another martini glass out of thin air.

"Shut up," Yuuko snapped, gesturing for him to get her a glass too. "It isn't ."

"Yuuko. Babe. It totally is!" Hades cackled, the flames on his head shifting from blue to yellow. "I mean--talk about disaster!"

"Speak for yourself," Yuuko drawled, her eyes narrowing. "Whose takeover plan was it that was ruined because of some last minute resurrections?" she jabbed.

Hades winced. "Hey. Happens to best of us. What are you gonna do?"

"You seem well adjusted," Yuuko said. Hades just shrugged.

"Eh. That was what? A couple of millennia ago?" He chewed the worm off his martini. "Besides, I got better things to do now."

Yuuko just raised a perfect eyebrow. "Operating the black market? Running shady businesses? Leeching off desperate people's deals?"

"A god's gotta survive, and eternity is boring," Hades shrugged again. He even went so far as to aid Ares in some his recent endeavors; that didn't end well for them both but entertainment is entertainment. "And sheesh, look who's talking. I'm not the only one dealing with poor unfortunate souls in this joint."

Yuuko rolled her eyes and blatantly ignored the reference to one of their other fallen colleagues. "Not that kind of souls," she corrected.

"Same thing," Hades said flippantly. "Speaking of sorry suckers--how is your little indentured servant doing?"

"Horribly," Yuuko answered, draining her drink. "Spirits are still fighting over him for dinner. But..." she sighed, her Sight giving her a glimpse of Watanuki for a moment, "...he'll live." She finished. That she will make sure of.

"Ah, minions," Hades said, "you can't live with them." It's Yuuko's turn to shrug this time. "The servitude offer is the one thing I don't give these days," he continued. "Mortals, you know. Fickle. Weak," he paused. " _Noble_."

"Ah, so you still are sore!" Yuuko exclaimed.

"It comes and goes." Hades replied, waving a hand. "And even in the worst of days, I am not as sore as little old you."

"Rude," was all Yuuko said. Hades snickered.

"Nutmeg and Wonderbreath's death defying shindig still has nothing on you guys!" Hades teased. "Feelings, sheesh. What was that they said? 'People always do crazy things...'

"'...when they're in love,'" Yuuko finished, despite herself.

"And _were_ you in love with him my wonderfully undead Dimension Witch?" Hades asked pointedly, brows wiggling for effect.

"I'm leaving," Yuuko announced, and at that Hades just about completely lost it.

"Ha! You won't say it! Of freaking course!" he managed to blurt out. Yuuko was already halfway out the room.

"Oh come on, Yuuko! Don't be like that! Let's talk about Four Eyes and his horrible ponytail!" Hades called after her. "Promise I won't judge!"

"Over my dead body!"

"I'll hold you to that, hon!"

Yuuko sighed, and opened a portal home, still hearing Hades' maniacal laughter all the way through.


End file.
